the_caspiean_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Colour Dilutes Itself
... RIP. :^) 01 - "There's No Shame In Admitting It ..." Kyrus hastily made his way towards his room, escaping his office after finishing his daily queue of work. Swiftly zooming through the hallway and going towards the foyer, he hurried along, arms crossed over his chest and his hands clawing at his sleeves. He had to get away. He had to get away before he showed up and ... Thing''s, happened. No one could know. He could make it--tonight shouldn't be any different from the previous days. His thoughts shaky and stumbling all over the place, he makes for the stairs. But a rough hand grabs the back of his coat collar, and yanks him away just as he had gained a grip on the wooden stair rail. His boots briefly squeaked on the slick tile floor as he was pulled back and caught in a strong headlock. "Greetings, my dear~" A deep voice rattles from behind him. Instantly, Kyrus felt adrenaline mixed with fear shoot through his body. No, no--this can't be that one night among the others. He has to get away. ''I have to get away! Anxiety was weighing down his heart--all he could think of was to flee. "K-Kyr-Kyruside--" The Virus stuttered, shaking. "K-Kyrusiden! W-What are yo-you d-doing here?? Why are you out on this f-fine n-night??" "Don't worry~ I am simply here on a brief, nightly commute!" The Hybrid rattles on, voice deep and almost husky. "Have no fear, my precious fellow Pseudo--I would just like to ask you a question! Why do you shudder the way you do?" "W-Well, what question w-would that be?" Kyrus asked. He couldn't get his voice to stop shaking. Damn stutter! Stop! "Do ... Do you regret creating me?" Kyrusiden droned, his voice taking on a strange form of feigned sadness and hurt. "Do you regret contributing your energy to make me?" "N-No, no no no no..!" Kyrus snapped, clawing at the thick arms constricting his breathing and keeping him captive. "Of course not! Why would you think that?? That's ridiculous! YOU'RE ridiculous! H-Hahah ... " Kyrus knew he sounded completely off his knocker, but he couldn't help it. "Do you really?" Kyrusiden whispered, tightening his head lock on the considerably smaller Pseudo, causing him to gag. "Are you sure about that?" "I don't! I don't!" Kyrus was in near hysterics at this point. "Now please, let me go--we've talked about this before, haven't we?! Please, Kyrusiden--I'm telling the truth! I promise!" He pleaded, his eyes burning--he felt like he was going to die. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. Not in front of this monster. It had just occurred to the Virus that he could scream for help. Everyone was home, after all. But ... Shouldn't they already be able to hear him?? Shouldn't they hear this ...? His thoughts were cut short when Kyrusiden took out a dull, rusted knife. Kyrusiden knew what was going through the Virus's mind: Call for help. Everyone was home. '' ... But, why did he need to call for help? He didn't need it ... '' He thrust the dull knife into Kyrus's throat, before jaggedly ripping it downwards and out, before letting the Virus crumple onto the floor, cyan splattering onto the floor. He began making his slow way towards the top of the stairs with a newfound objective. While he listened to the quiet gasping, coughing, and gruesome gurgling coming from where his first creator now lay. 02 - A Blood Sacrifice. "Kassiden! Quit that!!" A childish voice giggled. Radii was busy climbing all over a half-asleep Kassiden, who looked like they were struggling not to explode. They kept flopping over every time Radii climbed over his back. Trigara sat there, watching fondly, while Lockjaw sat on the floor. "No, I won't." Kassiden said, sounding worn. "You quit climbing." "But you're so tall! This was gonna happen eventually!" Kassiden let his eyes close, but he continued to flop over and prevent Radii from sitting on him. Trigara chuckled. "Kassiden," she began. "I'm amazed that you're tolerating this!" "Neh." Kassiden grumbled. Abruptly, the door slammed open, despite the lock. It cracked and split from the sheer force. Kyrusiden stood at the door, holding his arms crossed behind his back. "Kyrusiden, you could have knocked." Trigara said, a slight edge creeping into her voice. "Blegh," Kyrusiden blathered, giving the mother hen of the Pseudos a wide smirk. "I've come to see Kassiden." "Fuck off." Kassiden snarled, seemingly awakening from his exhausted state. "I don't want to deal with you. Go away, Kyrusiden!" "Well," Kyrusiden purred, shuffling about. "I need to show you something. And tell you something, too--won't you come with me to see?" "I said no, Kyrusiden." Kassiden growled warningly. "You don't have the right to barge in wherever you want. Besides, you're just going to show me another dead human you killed, like you did yesterday!" "Well ... " Kyrusiden smiled, his eyes glowing as he shifted his weight back and forth between his feet. " ... Not exactly a dead human ... " " ... What the Hell did you--" Kassiden's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You know what, no. I'm not dealing with you. Leave, Kyrusiden. I'll look later, on my own." Radii, at this point, has stopped clammering around Kassiden. He slowly retreated downstairs, and-- A loud, high-pitched, terrified scream rang out. "KASSIDEN! KASSIDEN!" Radii's voice screamed. "LOCKJAW! TRIGARA! SOMEONE, PLEASE!!" Kassiden shoved past Kyrusiden, followed by Lockjaw and Trigara. The Hybrid Pseudo slowly stalked after them.